Caffeine Effect
by Phee Anee
Summary: Jaehwan dengan segala tugas dari sekolahnya yang menumpuk ditambah ia harus rela meninggalkan beberapa pelajarannya lantaran keperluan latihan. Mencoba mengusir kantuknya dengan meminum segelas kopi untuk persiapan mengerjakan tugasnya malam ini, tetapi nyatanya keputusan itu membuatnya menyesal/ VIXX Fanfic [LeoxKen/ Keo/ Leken] Yaoi/Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**Phee-chan is back~~(?)** _ **/siape lu?/**_ **ㅠ** **_** **ㅠ**

 **Long time no see~**

 **Aku muncul kembali dengan membawa fanfic ber-cast member VIXX, setelah selama ini tenggelam gara – gara fangirling-an terhadap mereka. Munculah beberapa feels dari sejuta moment kapel kapelnya.**

 **Oh ya, bisa dibilang ini fanfic –apalah ini— pertama dengan cast member VIXX~**

 **Sebenernya gak yakin publish sih. Tapi yahh..**

 **Semoga gak aneh, duh..**

* * *

 **CAFFEIN EFFECT**

 **© Phee Anee**

Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan

.

Keo/ Leken

.

Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

.

Romance(?)

.

Typo(s)

Happy Reading~

* * *

 **Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel mengusik sesosok pria jangkung yang sedang menata makan malam di meja makan. Memaksa ia untuk bergerak menuju pintu masuk.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama berjalan ke pintu masuk. Pintu dibuka perlahan dan menampilkan seorang pria bersurai kecoklatan dengan seragam yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Wajahnya kusut dan badannya terlihat lelah.

"Hai Taekwoon- _ie hyung."_

Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?". Tampak sang tersangka yang tadi menekan bel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aku ingin dibukakan pintu oleh, _hyung."_ Sahutnya dengan nada merajuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartement, meninggalkan Taekwoon di ambang pintu. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sepertinya latihanmu semakin sulit ya, Jaehwan." Taekwoon kembali dari ruang tamu dan memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang terkulai di atas sofa.

"Begitulah, _hyung_. Kau tau sendiri pertunjukkan drama musikalnya akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi." Pria imut yang dipanggil Jaehwan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memijat pelan tengkuknya. Taekwoon merasa sedikit iba melihatnya, tapi ia sangat bangga juga ngomong – ngomong karena kekasihnya ini benar – benar hebat bisa menjadi pemeran utama di sebuah drama musikal tingkat pelajar menengah atas.

Taekwoon mendekati Jaehwan dan mengelus lembut surai coklatnya menyalurkan afeksi kepada yang lebih muda.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, lalu setelah itu kita makan." Jaehwan mengangguk sekilas dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi membersihkan dirinya.

"Oh iya!" Jaehwan menghentikkan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Taekwoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadi kau melewatkan kelasku pada dua jam terakhir dan ada beberapa soal yang harus di selesaikan." Air muka Jaehwan menurun drastis.

"Ah! _Hyung_ kenapa kau harus mengatakannya sih." Jaehwan merengut lucu dan wajahnya semakin stress saja.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tak perlu repot – repot memberimu nilai." Pria bersurai hitam tersebut mengangkat bahunya acuh. Membuat Jaehwan ingin menelan kepalanya.

Duh.. kenapa sih ia harus mencintainya.

Kenapa juga, ia harus menjadi murid seorang guru muda yang pada kenyataannya umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Dan, kenapa pula ia harus mengajar di sekolahnya sebagai guru baru yang pastinya menjadi sorotan karena... yah sudahlah tak perlu dijelaskan.

"Ancamanmu selalu begitu."

"Ini bukan hanya ancaman. Ini berlaku un—"

"Ya.. ya.. ya. Aku mengerti, _ssaem!_ " Jaehwan memotong perkataan guru—kekasih—nya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Jaehwan berlalu dari hadapan Taekwoon dengan menutup telinganya disertai wajah yang cemberut sebelum akhirnya meneruskan niat untuk pergi membersihkan dirinya. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya tertawa gemas melihat Jaehwan yang entah kenapa semakin menggemaskan saja. Ahh.. dia telah jatuh cinta yang kesekian kalinya pada Jaehwan- _ie_ nya.

.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai dengan makan malam.

"Mau kubuatkan teh atau susu hangat?" Taekwoon bertanya dengan wajah lempengnya kepada Jaehwan sebelum ia benar – benar keluar dari dinding penyekat dapur dan ruang makan. Dia memang biasa seperti itu terhadap Jaehwan. Itu semua semata – mata bukan karena Jaehwan tak mau, hanya saja ia menyukainya. Lagipula sang pujaan hatinya itu sedang kelelahan akibat latihan drama musikalnya kan?

"Tidak perlu, _hyung._ Biar nanti aku yang membuatnya kalau aku ingin."

"Ingin teh atau susu hangat?" Taekwoon mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama dan membuat Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedangkan Taekwoon mulai mencari kopi untuk dirinya dan dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari Jaehwan.

" _Hyung,_ sungguh aku bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti." Terdengar Taekwoon menghela nafas di depannya.

"Tinggal kau katakan saja sayang, apa yang kau mau?"

"Ayolah, _hyung~"_

"Jaehwan~!" Jaehwan melongo dan bahkan pipinya merona mendengar suara lembut Taekwoon yang nyaris merajuk itu. Tuh kan pikiran Jaehwan kemana?

Taekwoon berbalik melihat Jaehwan yang entah kenapa malah merengut di depannya. Ia menghampiri dan mengusap ringan puncak kepala Jaehwan.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Jaehwan kembali dari pikirannya dan bergumam sesaat.

"Aku sedang tak ingin minum teh, dan sepertinya meminum susu hangat bukan pilihan yang baik."

"Kenapa?" Taekwoon menurunkan lengannya dari kepala Jaehwan.

"Nanti aku malah mengantuk." Takwoon tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaehwan. Bukankah itu bagus kalau ia bisa tidur lebih awal? Baiklah, pemikirannya memang terkadang sangat menakjubkan.

Bola mata Jaehwan tak sengaja melihat beberapa bungkus kopi yang telah disiapkan Taekwoon tadi. Seketika ia menarik senyuman lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kopi saja!" Jaehwan berucap dengan semangat.

"Hah!? Nanti kau akan sulit tidur, Jaehwan. Lagipula kau tidak terbiasa minum kopi." Taekwoon merasa heran. Sebelumnya ia jarang, bahkan hampir tak pernah meminta dibuatkan kopi. Yang ia tahu bahwa, Jaehwan tidak sering minum kopi.

"Aku akan mengerjakan banyak tugas malam ini dan besok aku sudah harus merampungkan semuanya, di tambah lagi tugas fisika dari guru tercinta ku ini." Jaehwan melagukan penjelasannya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan itu dengan cepat. Kau tidak harus minum kopi."

"Ayolah, _hyung._ Buatkan aku kopi ya! Ya ya ya.." Jaehwan merajuk memainkan sisi kaus yang berada di lengan Taekwoon, membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat dan ia dengan sengaja menatap kedalam mata Taekwoon dengan pandangan memelas, membuat Takwoon menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar, bahwa seseorang yang menggunakan suaranya untuk bernyanyi tidak boleh meminum kopi." Taekwoon bersikukuh untuk tidak membiarkan Jaehwan ikut – ikutan sepertinya.

"Jangan berlebihan, _hyung._ Aku hanya minum sekali ini saja."

"Bagaimana kalau itu menghambat suaramu beberapa hari ke depan?" Lelaki berwajah datar itu tetap melantunkan suara lembutnya untuk melarang Jaehwan meminum kopi.

Entah karena dia memang khawatir dengan Jaehwan atau..

Sebenarnya dia tidak rela kopi miliknya diminum oleh Jaehwan?

Sepertinya alasan pertama lebih masuk akal.. yah anggap saja seperti itu.

Jaehwan sudah tidak berbicara lagi dan hanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan heran. Dia juga pernah sekali – kali minum kopi. Seolah – olah kopi itu sangat berbahaya. Dalam hati kecil Jaehwan, ia juga sedikit banyak percaya atas pernyataan Taekwoon tentang kopi dan suara.

" _Hyung.._ kau jadi banyak bicara ya." Wajah Taekwoon yang semula naik tiba – tiba kembali menjadi datar. Taekwoon berdecak pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya sesaat.

"Tunggulah di sana aku akan membuatkanmu kopi." Taekwoon pada akhirnya menuruti Jaehwan juga kan. Ia berbalik untuk membuat kopi sedangkan Jaehwan hanya tersenyum imut dan melangkah pelan mendekati Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon - _ie_ _hyung.."_

Taekwoon berbalik saat mendengar namanya di panggil dengan sangat lembut oleh Jaehwan. Jaehwan dengan cepat mengecup sekilas bibir Taekwoon saat wajah tampannya tepat di didepannya.

Wajah Taekwoon memerah.

Lelaki imut dengan kulit pucat itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih!" Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Taekwoon dengan pipi merona dan segera berlalu keluar dari dapur.

Taekwoon masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas tadi. Ia menyeringai tipis. Jaehwan _ **-**_ nya sedang agresif rupanya.

Dan ia suka.

.

.

.

Taekwoon meringis pelan menatap pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana bisa pria di hadapannya ini meminum kopi dalam sekali teguk. Astaga, itu bahkan tidak sepadan dengan tata cara minum kopi. Jangan tanyakan darimana asal – usul—tata cara minum kopi—nya.

"Kau minum kopi atau haus?" Taekwoon memandangnya yang sedang duduk di lantai dan berkutat dengan buku di atas meja, sedangkan ia duduk di atas sofa.

Jaehwan menjilat bibir atasnya sekilas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat haus, _hyung?"_

"Minum." Taekwoon menjawab dengan lempeng.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan **minum** kopi?"

Hah.. mulai lagi otak ajaibnya. Tahan.. tahan. Kalau saja sekarang Jaehwan tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas pasti ia sudah menindihnya perlahan di atas sofa lalu mengecup serta melumat bibirnya lembut, kemudian bernafas di lehernya membiarkan nafasnya menjalar lembut di kulit sensitifnya dan ia bisa menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Lalu ia bisa—

" _Hyung.. Hyung?_ Taekwoon-ie _hyung!"_ Jaehwan memekik pelan diakhir, itu membuat Jung Taekwoon ditarik paksa dari khayalannya. Lihat, sekarang ia kembali menulis dengan raut wajah kesal karena di abaikan bahkan ia mengomel menggunakan bahasa yang tak bisa di mengerti manusia, bahkan semut sekalipun.

Oh.. oh, rupanya Taekwoon berkamuflase dengan wajah datar andalannya, bisa mati gara – gara malu kalau Jaehwan tau ia berpikir yang iya – iya terhadapnya. Hey, jangan tatap ia seperti itu, Taekwoon hanya merasa terlalu gemas. Ya, hanya itu.

Waktu dengan angkuh terus berputar. Taekwoon yang tetap menunggu Jaehwan sembari membaca bukunya melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding. Waktu hampir menunjuk jam sepuluh malam.

"Cepat selesaikan lalu pergi tidur."

Mata Jaehwan tetap berkutat di atas bukunya dan sesekali dahinya menukik, tangannya beberapa kali membolak – balik halaman bukunya. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil melihat pria dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya ia beringsut turun duduk disamping Jaehwan.

"Ada yang kau tak mengerti?" Jaehwan menoleh merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Ia sedikit menggigit ujung bolpoinnya dan mengangguk kecil. Malam yang hening itu diisi dengan beberapa penjelasan Taekwoon dibalas dengan anggukan kecil tanda ia mengerti, ataupun keluhan – keluhan yang tak sengaja Jaehwan lontarkan, tentang teorema ataupun persamaan yang apalah itu. Tanpa Jaehwan sadari bahwa ia belum merasa mengantuk, walaupun matanya mulai lelah dan kepalanya mulai tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Jaehwan sudah satu jam yang lalu selesai, sekarang waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Jaehwan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk segera menuju alam mimpi. Selama itu pula ia tak kunjung terlelap.

Pria yang lebih muda mendesah pelan dan memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya yang entah sudah sampai mana mengarungi mimpi. Jaehwan jadi frustasi sendiri kan. Kenapa hanya ia yang tidak bisa tidur?

"Kenapa Taekwoon _hyung_ bisa tidur dengan mudah sih?" Gumam Jaehwan pelan sembari mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia bergerak gelisah menatap langit – langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengusap kasar kepalanya, frustasi.

Duh, otak dan tubuhnya lelah sekali setelah seharian ia sekolah dan jam latihan yang bertambah, belum lagi tugas – tugas yang lain. Dan sekarang ia harus rela tidak mendapat tidur yang berkualitas. Jaehwan yakin ini karena kopi itu. Baiklah.. lain kali ia akan menuruti apa kata _hyung_ tercintanya itu, atau minimal ia bisa memilih waktu yang tepat untuk meminum kopi. Ia merengut dalam duduknya.

Jaehwan memilih untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk, mungkin membaca skrip adalah salah satu contohnya. Yah.. itung – itung ia mendalami peran juga.

Entahlah.. semoga itu berhasil.

.

.

.

Taekwoon masih saja merasakan gerak yang kasar di tempat tidur mereka.

'Rupanya anak ini benar – benar tidak bisa tidur.' Taekwoon berbicara dalam hati. Pria bersurai hitam itu masih menutup matanya. Sebenarnya ia telah terjaga saat pertama kali Jaehwan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Sekarang kepala Jaehwan benar – benar terasa pusing, dilirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah satu dini hari. Ya ampun, yang benar saja. Rasanya Jaehwan ingin menangis saja. Ia memilih memaksakan untuk tidur yang kesekian kalinya.

Taekwoon membuka matanya perlahan dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah punggung kekasih manisnya. Ia yakin bahwa ia belum terlelap.

Taekwoon memilih untuk mendekat dan membalik pelan tubuh Jaehwan agar menghadap kearahnya. Terlihat mata Jaehwan yang mulai berair.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa efeknya sampai begini." Taekwoon merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jaehwan dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Jaehwan nyaris saja terisak. Ia mencoba menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

" _Hyung,_ aku benar – benar tak bisa tidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Bagaimana kalau aku besok bangun terlambat?" Suara Jaehwan terdengar lirih teredam dalam rengkuhan sosok yang lebih tua.

"Maka dari itu, sekarang tidurlah." Taekwoon mengelus surai halus Jaehwan dengan lembut.

" _Hyung.."_

"Hm."

"Kepalaku sakit." Jaehwan berucap nyaris berbisik.

Taekwoon mengelus kepala belakang Jaehwan dan ia memijat pelan tengkuk pria imut yang ada dalam pelukannya sekarang. Berusaha membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Tidurlah." Suara lembut Taekwoon terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaehwan. Taekwoon mulai memejamkan matanya begitupula dengan Jaehwan. Jaehwan bisa merasakan punggungnya dielus teratur dan ia menggerakan kepalanya sebentar untuk lebih bersandar pada dada bidang Taekwoon.

Jaehwan yakin, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Mungkin karena ia yang memang sudah terlalu lelah, atau ini karena efek pelukan hangat dan elusan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Jung Taekwoon? Entahlah..

 **END**

* * *

 **Uwa!**

 **Ih, tuh kan bahkan aku lupa caranya menulis.**

 **Lalala~ Romance gagal, maaf juga kalo gak ada feel nya~~**

 **Perasaan juga tuh gak nyambung sama judulnya. Intermezonya** **aja panjang banget .**

 **Maafin duh kalau ini aneh banget. Entahlah dedeq pucing.**

 **Bagi aku pribadi, kena efek kafein (kopi tepatnya) itu bener – bener gak nyaman sebenernya, apalagi nanti pas bangun syaraf leher nya berasa letih banget(?). Apalagi kek aku yang minum kopinya sering /malah curhat/**

 **Sok mangga atuh, ditunggu Review nya. Pastinya aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review, walaupun ini fanfic jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari kata bagus.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **DEDEQ TUNGGU DI REVIEW YA. MUACH(?) ^3^ ^.^**


End file.
